Semper Fidelis
by Dogsoldier
Summary: Two years after the Rosen Kreuz Orden attacked Londinium, Abel has still not been able to find Cain. Cain has devised a new plan. But at the very beginning stage, ghosts of the past apear. Will they be a blessing or a curse. Only faith will lead Abel true


(A/N This is my little input on Trinity Blood. I wanted more when the series ended so I decided to add my little finishing to the storyline. You will see some Original Characters, 126 total- 16 will be touched on in great detail. Please read at least this chapter and send me your thoughts…I'm open to suggestions. I will also be adding some of the characters from the Trinity Blood Novels that were left out of the anime.)

Disclaimer- I do not own most of the things in this story. Some characters are my creation. Trinity Blood characters' actions and personalities may be slightly inaccurate in this story. For more on Disclaimer information please see notes at bottom page.

July 24, 3062 20:00 Zulu: 22:00 Western Germanicus-

The small town with no name was a serene sight to beheld on that beautiful summer day. It was truly a peaceful place, which is why it was being used by the Rosen Kreuz Orden as a main headquarters. It was there that Isaak Fernand von Kampfer found the fallen shell that was once Cain Nightroad. Broken, damaged and incomplete in that small town almost 70 years ago. After quite lot of work, he built his master a workable body. It was also there that Cain adopted the name Contra Mundi, the enemy of the world, and became the head of the Rosen Kreuz Orden.

When Isaak found Cain, he was in horrible shape. Being jettisoned out of an airlock and into Earth's atmosphere would do that. If it weren't for Cain's Crusnik enhancement, he would have been unable to regenerate his body. Unfortunately the fall to Earth did take its toll. Isaak managed to create a working body from a combination of bionics, prosthetics and replacement organs, as well as construct a vat of revitalizing solution that Cain could soak in to help his regeneration.

After the destruction of their airship, the same problem existed, only the roles were reversed. It was Isaak that needed help now. Contra Mundi wouldn't normally have cared, but now that his first plan was forted by the Vatican and the new Albion government, he needed his _panzer magier _more than ever. Isaak's work with lost technology was an asset he could not do without, so it was priority one that Isaak be saved.

Thanks to Isaak's Shield of Asmoday he didn't die, but the wounds suffered were almost crippling. With the help of Melchior von Neumann, a well made and handsome young Methuselah from Vienna, and Isaak's unfathomable knowledge of the Methuselah anatomy and physiology, they were able to create a new body in just a couple short months.

Since his defeat, Contra Mundi had been thinking of another plan to reach his goal. Even with the consultation of Melchior's older brother Balthazar, a natural born tactician, no feasible plan could be found. In order to rebuild numbers and produce powerful weapons, they would need access to forgotten technology. And the only known places to find this technology were in The Empire and Albion. But these places were difficult to get into before the failure of his plan, now with the agreements between the governments it was practically impossible.

The question of what to do eluded him for many weeks after the Albion incident. He spent most of his time alone while Melchior worked on Isaak and the rest of the Rosen Kreuz Orden gathered at their station of operations. It is here where the new series of events start.

In the underground headquarters, all of the officers of the Rosen Kreuz Orden dressed in their black uniforms stood in the great hall affectionately called the throne room. It was a long but narrow antechamber with archway after archway running down each side wall. Under each arch was a red banner with the black six pointed star symbol of the Order resting in the middle. At the end of the vestibule was a small flight of stairs leading to a stage on which rested an organ. Above the organ was a large painted glass window picturing a different image in each of its individual glass frames.

The leaders of the Orden were assembled on opposite sides of the hall below the stairway while Contra Mundi sat on his throne at the very top stage to look down on them. In the front, closest and to the right of Contra Mundi was of course Isaak Fernand von Kampfer. His new body looked exactly like his former self and showed absolutely no signs of damage.

His black leather jack boots were polished to a high shine and were neatly bloused around his crisp, starched black wool breeches. His black wool coat was adorned with the vestments of his station as Magus. His long black hair was parted along the center and allowed to hang freely with the bangs outlining his chiseled facial features. It looked like it shined in the artificial light as he stared at the officer across from him calmly explaining why patience is key to their present situation.

The officer he was conversing with was the only female officer in the Orden, Helga von Vogelweide. Given the name Eishexe or Ice Witch because of her power over the cold and ice, Helga's appearance personified her title. Her skin was the color of snow and her lips and eyes were lined with carefully applied black makeup. Her long hair, the light blue color of a glacier, was worn in a very complicated fashion. It was parted down the middle with each side being wound into large chignons that rested on each side of her head just over the ear with the remaining length of hair pulled through the center. Her front bangs were also lengthy and made an icy frame around her stunning face.

The uniform that encased her elegant body was very lady like in nature, it was a long black dress stretching down beyond her well formed calves and was split by a V starting at mid-thigh. The top half of her dress was made to resemble the male uniforms but had a low cut V line that seemed to reveal just the top of her black laced gown. Though she did wear a collar and neck tie, it was not part of a shirt and the tie rested right in the middle of her delectable cleavage.

She was tall in stature, mostly because of the high heeled boots that encased her toned legs up to the knee, those same ionic pillars of flesh were clad in fishnet stocking. Her demeanor was much like her appearance, frigid but very proper. It was no secret that she wanted to take action immediately, but she went about it in a very stern, diplomatic nature. Her decision to take immediate action wasn't necessarily what she wanted, she just didn't want to agree with Isaak. This was primarily because of jealousy.

To her left was Balthazar von Neumann, the eldest of the three Neumann brothers. He was in current discussion with his brothers as to the pros and cons of being patient or throwing caution to the wind. His curly brown hair did not fall below his jaw line, but outlined his face beautifully. His square jaw and masculine features portrayed his artistic nature almost perfectly. Though he was a natural born tactician, he had a pure revulsion of unnecessary violence. It always seemed pointless to destroy without any clear motive.

The two men standing with him were his younger brothers. The shorter, light blue haired man next to him was Melchior. Melchior was the only one in the room who had to wear glasses, but some would say they only added to his handsome face. His hair wasn't long at all and did not fall below his ears. His uniform was clean and pressed and the insignias of his rank were polished clean. Many say that he is a natural genius because of his ability to create the auto dolls, the mechanical version of the deceased Dietrich's Death Hunters.

The other was a monster of a man with a shaved head. His name was Kaspar, the youngest of the von Neumann brothers. He stood head and shoulders over his two brothers and even Isaak, but he was still considered just a young man by every one in the Order. At that moment he was wearing the traditional male uniform the Orden had adopted, but when he wasn't present at formal meetings, he wore a rather untraditional form of attire. He was the only one in the room crude enough to drink blood right from the source.

The other two personalities present were both silent. The first was a stern man named Guderian, he was the "living soldier" leader. He always remained quiet and followed orders to the letter, to Contra Mundi, he was the ideal commander. He had long blonde hair and a strong, serious face. The other was the pinnacle of Melchior's auto dolls, Siegelind. His augmetic eyes took the appearance of metal glasses surgically attached to his face.

By this time the argument between Helga and Isaak was reaching a boiling point. Helga was shouting and Isaak was obviously becoming annoyed. If nothing was done, it would soon come to blows. Contra Mundi knew that they were both right, being patient would give them time to rebuild and heal and a sudden attack now would be unexpected and possibly crippling. Usually things would calm and a solution would be found somewhere in the medium, but in this case a solution would not be that easy. First they needed a safe place to regroup, then they would need equipment to rebuild their numbers. Lost technology would be a must, but there are no places to get it.

A smile crossed the lips of Contra Mundi and his light blue eyes twinkled with an idea. Maybe there was a place to get the lost technology and a few more places to acquire the other things they need. It hadn't been used since the Armageddon, but he was sure it was still there and undiscovered. The technology hidden there was priceless.

All of a sudden he realized it, why did he all of a sudden remember it. After his initial major injuries, the injuries causing his little sister Seth to infuse him with the Crusnik bacilli, his memories were either incomplete or nonexistent. It was true, and even he admitted it, that was the day Cain Nightroad ceased to be. Since Isaak found him some time latter, he had only been able to recall very little.

Then another snap of memory struck him, a horrific split second of combat. Screaming, blood, snaps of ricocheting rounds the terror of the closing enemy. He felt it all in that split second. He lowered his head to his hand and took a deep breath. His mind raced, trying to find where that memory came from, but it was to no avail. He raised his head and found his officers looking at him. Isaak was the first one to speak.

"Mien Herr, have you thought of something?"

Contra Mundi rose from his seat and regarded all of his present officers. He composed himself before answering the query. "I have an idea, we will rebuild our numbers and strike Albion, the Empire and the Vatican all at once." He saw the shock on their faces, especially Isaak. It was rare indeed for the Orden to take direct action against any enemy. This was a first where Contra Mundi not only ordered direct action but all of their enemies at once. The Rosen Kreuz Orden was indeed powerful, but they had no where near the capability of doing what was suggested.

Helga looked on in amazement, only he could produce such a bizarre idea and speak so confidently about it. "My lord, I am sure it would work, but if I may ask how."

His eyes sparkled again and looked over to Isaak. "Isaak, how long would it take you to get to the southern most tip of Africa?"

"It would only take me a few hours, mien herr."

"Good. There is something there you must find, I will tell you what and exactly where later."

"Of course mien herr," Isaak smoothly responded as he bowed deeply.

"The rest of you will have to make ready for a long journey across the ocean. Our time is now and we will renew the world through fire."

His answer was a chorus of affirmatives and they all filled out of the chamber, leaving him alone with Isaak. As Isaak walked over to where Contra Mundi stood, Helga stopped just around a corner to watch the interaction. Her temper flared at how her commander always called upon the panzer magier to carry out his important plans. She so wanted to be her commander's favored soldier, to be at his beck and call.

Helga was so deep in thought, she did not hear Melchior walking up behind her. Melchior never cared for the emotions of love or lust, two qualities that Helga portrayed toward Contra Mundi. He took a breath and walked up right next to her, snapping her attention to him.

"You know," Melchior began, arms folded and a look of impatience painted on his face. "The thing you need to do is to perform your job expertly and efficiently. Then you may gain the attention of our master. Besides, love is just a weakness anyway."

"What do you know of it?" Helga exclaimed and walked away, leaving Melchior irritated and confused. He gazed over his shoulder as he walked away in time to see the commander and Isaak finish their conversation. Isaak then disappeared into thin air, presumably on his way to Africa. Melchior turned his head and walked after Helga.

Contra Mundi sat back down on the throne in front of the organ and rested his chin in his hand. He wondered what it was he remembered, that battle in the nameless place. He also wondered why his memories were coming back now. But it did not matter for within the African underground fortress, the technology there would lead to the completion of his great plan.

July 25, 3062 02:05 Zulu Standard Earth Time, 02:05 Mars City Time Clock: Mars City-

The city that was once the center of life on the red planet was now as silent and still as a graveyard. It was once called home by tens of thousands of Methuselah. They were all either Scientists, miners, drillers, engineers, and colonists, but that was almost a millennia ago.

Now the only inhabitants that remain on the red planet are mice, rats, dogs, cats, and other forms of life that humans needed to live such as cattle, sheep, and various fouls. All that was left were the remnants of the old colony. Remnants that, almost impossibly, included the original security force that saw the beginning and the end of the colony they were selected to protect.

Neither Crusnik nor Methuselah, they were the only ones of their kind, the last of a dead breed. They were the very last of the United States Marine Corps. They were genetically enhanced by other means, not a bacilli, but an extra pair of synthetic chromosomes. With the infusion of these chromosomes they were an entirely new species. The synthetic chromosomes were found on Mars when the first team of scientists arrived in early 2018 along with the Methuselah and Crusnik bacilli.

They were stranded there when the colony was evacuated in 2105 due to what was termed as a major malfunction of facility integrity. That in itself was an out right lie. The actual reason for the evacuation was only known to the Marines and they were left to try and rectify the situation. Unfortunately by the time they were finished there were no working shuttles left and no way to transmit a message off the planet. They were stuck on Mars with no other way off.

And so started their seemingly endless wait on a planet with no one else around but themselves. But thanks to their enhancement, their minds were more focused and their personalities did not change with the passing of time. Even they were surprised that they hadn't gone insane. During their wait they maintained their training and studied whatever they could to keep from getting bored. They were all given separate jobs by their commander to help this.

One of the jobs was to watch over the Gateway. The only way off of Mars other that by space travel, it was like a portal or "highway" between Earth and Mars. The only reason the Marines have not used it was because it could only work if both ends were open. The facility that housed the Earth Gate was shut down during the evacuation due to security and the facility was forgotten after the Armageddon War.

Even though the chance was non-existent there was always a Marine stationed in the control room in a hope that the Gate on earth would open. Usually a soldier was stationed there as part of a punishment detail, how ever serious the infraction determined the length of the detail. Today it was Private First Class Richard 'Rick' James from 1st platoon's 3rd squad seated at the consol on punishment for an appearance infraction. He forgot to shave for drilling. This was as far as problems went for the unit as a whole, they were extremely well behaved and mature.

Even though the soldier was on punishment detail he showed no signs of being disgruntled. His grey fatigues were clean and pressed and he wore the according to every standard of Marine Corps policy. His sleeves bore the single chevron of his rank as a Marine Private First Class, the left sleeve at shoulder level held his company insignia, it was a round grey and black patch depicting the snarling face of a dog with the word DOG in black lettering at the top and Company at the bottom. The right sleeve had his country's flag at the same level and his pant legs were neatly bloused into his black leather combat boots. The chest of his uniform held both his branch of service on the left and his last name on the right. Every inch of his posture and demeanor inaudibly screamed professional soldier.

On the outside the soldier looked very young, not even in his twenties, but because of his enhancement he did not age a day since. His brown hair was styled according to Marine Corps guidelines, a style affectionately called a "buzz" to those who wore it and his face showed no signs of facial hair. He shaved before the detail. He looked like a boy fresh into boot camp.

His long face, small nose, high cheek bones, sharp jaw and tanned skin added to the already appealing features of his body. Even sitting you could tell he was over six feet tall and just by his frame it was clear that every one of his 200+ lbs was pure muscle. That was another action of their enhancement, his body like most of the others, grew to what could be called the perfect human specimen. The joke around the unit was if their uniforms were black they'd look like Hitler's SS.

Everything about the Marine seated at the desk would have told anyone that he was young, but it was his brown eyes that showed he was older than he looked. They looked tired, like he had been awake for a week, but for what ever reason they still shown with the light of a happy soul.

Those same eyes stared endlessly at the computer screen as he looked through what ever information their old satellite dish managed to intercept from Earth. It was true that the dish could not transmit anything, but it could receive. Most of the information of coarse was from the few news companies that used the ancient internet as a means to send information, but that was it. No one else on Earth used it. The news article that the Marine was reading was from an Albion paper and described in great detail the up coming peace accord between the three super powers and was accompanied by a picture of three beautiful women one was a military officer, one was a cardinal, and the other must have been a Methuselah.

They were all identified in the script below the picture, the officer was Colonel Mary Spencer of the Albion Navy, which made Rick scoff because in his military the rank of Colonel was not Navy. The cardinal was identified as Caterina Sforza and the Methuselah was a woman named Mirka Fortuna. Rick couldn't help but stare at the picture and allow arousing thoughts run through his mind.

It was right in the middle of his fantasy when a bright red light on the console started to blink. It signaled that there was movement in the underground facility that housed Earth's side of the Gateway. Every time it went off, it was either a rat or other form of vermin that somehow managed to get into the facility, so the Marine private did not even flinch.

However according to protocol he was supposed to switch on the security cameras feed and find out what tripped the sensor. As he flicked the switch to the camera feed he began to cycle through each camera, looking to see if anything was there. It wouldn't help much because if there was a human down there, there was no way to make contact.

He was almost finished checking each feed when he stopped suddenly, there it was. Or more over, there he was. A tall figure in a uniform the curious Marine could only describe as Gestapo with long black hair stood at the main control consol of the Earth Gateway Facility. According to the protocols, he was supposed to contact the lieutenant on duty and inform him of what he found.

Rick did not even need to think twice, his finger hit the button on the consol that linked him to the officer's frequency and spoke clearly and controlled. "Gateway station to duty officer, come in."

The reply came almost instantly, "This is Lt. Riley, what is it Rick."

Rick knew the name and voice very well, it was his platoon leader. The man everyone called Reaper. "LT, we have movement on the monitor. Confirmed human movement."

"I'll be right there." The lieutenant's voice held no sign of anxiety or concern, it was calm and cool as always.

PFC James released the button and turned his eyes back to the monitor. The figure did not bother to sit in the chair at the control station, he stood bent over working away on something the Marine could not figure out. All of a sudden the buttons in front of him started to light up and the other monitors on the control panel turned on and started to run through data.

The young private's eyes went from the scrolling data to the tall, long haired man and back. The sequence of numbers and letters was speeding through the monitors so fast that he could only pick out a few words. Each of which he knew, NASA, Titusville FL, Wash. D.C., Boeing, Ark, Mars colony… everything that involved the first stages of the Mars Colonization Project. With a nagging feeling of unease, Rick reached over to the other side of the control consol and pressed the button that started to print a transcript of everything that appeared on the data screen, along with a picture of the figure on the other side.

As PFC James tried figure out why this stranger was downloading everything on the beginning of the project his attention was snapped to the sound of the main entrance door opening. As the sliding doors spread apart, another tall Marine in grey fatigues entered the room, but this one was obviously older and an inch or two taller than the younger private. He also had an air of confidence and pride in his stride and attitude, but absolutely no arrogance.

In an instant, Private James was on his feat and snapped into a salute toward the officer, 1st Lieutenant Patrick Riley 1st Platoon commander, Dog Company assistant commander. The single bar on his collar indicated his status, but it wasn't needed to know who he was. No one could mistake the six foot four inch, broad shouldered soldier for any one else. Like everyone else in the company, he gained his height and body structure from the enhancement and his hair was cut to the same short length. But unlike the Marine before him, his eyes were a very light blue and his hair, while darker, still showed signs of blonde. His thin face, square jaw, thin lips, light skin and small ears showed the diversity on his ethnicity.

The mature lieutenant returned the private's salute and walked over to the consol. "What's going on, Rick," the officer asked in his mid toned but projective voice. He rested one hand on the computer station and leaned toward the monitor showing the mysterious figure as the enlisted Marine sat back down in his station chair. "What's he doing?"

"I have no idea, sir. But whatever it is it looks like he knows what he's looking for." LT Riley looked at his subordinate quizzically and was guided to the other monitors with a gesture from the private's head. "It looks like he's getting every last piece of classified information on the beginning of the Mars Project."

As the private looked back to his superior, he was taken aback by the smile on his lips. Now it was PFC James' turn to be confused. Seeing the look on his face, Lt. Riley explained.

"He is not going to get all of the information unless he powers up the whole base. And when he does that, the Gate on earth will be reopened. Our side is already open so when the other side is opened…"

"We can leave," Rick finished, smiling along with his platoon commander.

"I'll get the other officers here so we can get things started and ready to leave. In the mean time print off what he's getting and a picture of him."

"Already done, sir," answered PFC James as Lt. Riley turned away.

The tall Lieutenant turned back and gave the younger man a warm smile before continuing to the panel next to the door. It was an intercom. Lt. Riley pressed the code to the officer's quarters and hit the buzzer. After a few short seconds, a tired voice with a pitch higher than either of the two in the control room spoke.

"This is Lt. Ziggler."

"Ziggy, it's Reaper." Lt. Riley spoke in a clear voice. "I need you to get the other officers and Boss up and over to the Gateway control room."

"What's going on?" The voice on the other end of the intercom inquired, sounding instantly awake.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Get every one up."

Lt. Riley released the button and turned back to PFC James who was still in his seat. "Get you stuff together and wait for further orders."

"Yes, sir," PFC James replied as he stood up, saluted, and left the room, leaving Lt. Riley alone.

As he stood there, he gazed back to the figure on the screen. There was something that puzzled the seasoned officer, how was he able to get into the system without authorization. Lt. Riley walked over to the video feed and stared at the tall man who worked diligently to download the files. The question of how he got in still ran through his mind. There was something about this man that bugged him, but he didn't have time to think of it because five other officers in the same grey fatigues entered the room.

The first one through the door was a thick set man with black hair and a round meaty face, as he walked his large fingers worked to button his fatigue jacket. The double bars on the collar gave away his status as a captain, Captain Jeremiah 'Boss' Goldman, Dog Company commander. He wasn't fat by any standards, but he had a larger build than any of the others in the room. His ears and nose were large, but fit his face well. His dark blue eyes locked onto Lt. Riley and were filled with both irritation from being woken up and excitement that they might be finally leaving. As he came to stand in front of Lt. Riley, returning his salute, his deep gravely voice boomed out, "What's going on Reaper?"

"We have a bogey in the South African Gateway facility. He hasn't powered up the rest of the facility yet, but I have a feeling he will."

As if to prove the one called Reaper right, a synthesized but sweet sounding female voice bellowed out over the intercom. "Earth Gateway station now powered up. Gateway is now ready for use."

"Sweet," a thin Lieutenant with sharp facial features whispered. He was almost as tall as the one named Reaper but was the thinnest one in the group. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde and his blue eyes were closed with relief. Other than those specific features, he bore a striking resemblance to Reaper. His name was 2nd Lt. Shawn Ziggler 3rd platoon commander, 'Ziggy' to most of the older Marines.

Reaper shot him a small smile and turned to Captain Goldman who was asking how long it might take to get everyone ready to leave. The honest answer would have been about an hour. But because Reaper wasn't the kind to take chances, he added ten minutes to the total. The rest of the attendants conversed amongst themselves about what they were going to do when they got back home. This lasted for about five minutes.

"Information download complete. Now shutting down facility power. Four hours until shutdown."

Before she finished, the assembled officers looked from each other to the monitor, which showed no sign of the man that was there earlier. It was like he disappeared into thin air. That was when one of the officers spoke, it was the one named Ziggy.

"At least we have…"

"One hour till Gateway shutdown. Three hours, fifty five minutes till total facility shutdown," the synthesized voice interrupted.

"Never mind," Ziggy continued, putting his head in his hand in a sign of resignation.

There was a chorus of groans and some curses as they heard the last words. But it was the Captain that sparked action. "Okay hit the alarm, tell everyone to get their footlockers, duffel bags and other shit together and get to the motor pool. Armor and weapons are necessary and grab as much ammo as possible when they pass the ammo locker. They have twenty minutes to pack and five to move it. That goes for you guys too, once your at the pool get your platoons out of here."

"Yes, sir," the five lieutenants shouted in unison and literally ran out of the office.

July 25, 3062 02:57 Zulu: 04:57 Vatican City-

The sun was just beginning to come up and shed renewing daylight over the great church that was the center of the catholic faith. The guards were doing their rounds inside and out and a few priests and nuns walked the halls preparing for the day ahead. The kitchen staff was just beginning preparations for the first meal of the day, taking very special care to provide the Pope and his top advisors their preferred breakfasts.

Every person was walking at their own pace, the once who enjoyed the mornings were practically skipping across the halls, while the majority wore tired expressions as they skulked to morning prayer. Their was one tired expression that was not from the desire to stay in bed, but rather from the desire to finally visit their place of rest. This expression was on the beautiful face of Cardinal Caterina Sforza.

This was the third day in a row that began without any sleep. She had been working around the clock to make the alliances between the Empire, Albion, and the Vatican iron clad and unbreakable, but her brother, Cardinal Francesco di Medici, was the only hindrance in the plan. A hindrance that, thankfully, her younger brother the Pope was learning to ignore. It was indeed a blessing Caterina counted everyday that Alessandro was as adamant about creating the alliances as she was. On the unfortunate side however there were a few minor details that had to be attended to and by the end of the week, the beautiful Cardinal could rest easily.

It was still hard for her to believe that everything she ever wanted, everything she had been working so hard to achieve and everything that some good friends made the ultimate sacrifice for was about to be reached. A working alliance with Albion and a peaceful co-existence with the Empire. There would be some minor arguments about the co-existence, but now that the Empire was an ally, they would calm the masses together and do everything in their power to protect the co-existence. Soon neither race had to fear the other as a whole and the malcontents would soon be forgotten with the passage of time.

However, she still had one major problem to deal with, the Rosen Kreuz Orden. They were the only real obstacle left, and they were proving to be a true pain to get rid of. For the past month they've been quiet, while that was a blessing, it was almost too quiet. All of her agents, especially Abel were out searching for any trace of the Orden, but to no avail. Every lead led to a dead end and what ever traces of them that were found proved to be useless. It was like they just disappeared.

Caterina raised her tired eyes to look across her office upon finishing the examination of the latest version of the treaty she was going to present to the Empress and the Queen of Albion. The last two were not strong enough for any of the nations, it was to weak and did not satisfy their desire for a compact that would end the fear in the populous. They all wanted it to be iron clad, Queen Esther of Albion, Empress Augusta Vradica of the Empire and Pope Alessandro XVIII. This latest revision might just be it. The Queen of Albion and the Empress were due to arrive at the Vatican in exactly one week to sign the treaty alongside the Pope. Then it will all be finished.

Cardinal Sforza's gaze crossed her office to pane glass window and allowed a sigh of relief slip through her thin lips. It was almost over. She rested her elbows on her desk, interlaced her fingers and placed her chin on them. It was so close, the time when the treaty would be signed and the threat of war would no longer linger.

As far as Caterina was aware, there wasn't a soul on earth other than the nations' leaders and their most trusted security personnel that knew of the event. Not even Cardinal di Medici knew where or when the treaty was to be signed. All the better if you asked her. He would most likely try to ruin it by what ever means. Not once in two years did Francesco cease his scolding of their young brother Alessandro, but the young Pope refused to back down.

_Alec,_ thought Caterina with a graceful smile. _You certainly have changed._

It was widely thought that the present Pope was just a puppet for his siblings. But now things were changing. Alessandro was standing up to both Francesco and Caterina, cracking down on the Inquisition's operations against the vampires and putting pressure on Caterina to finish the treaty. The young man has certainly come a long way. He even went as far as to commission Brother Petro Orcini to train him in battle tactics and hand to combat.

Though the great chief inquisitor was much against the idea, he finally gave in. Alec learned the best ways to wage war and has become quite skilled in the art of both weapons based and unarmed combat. _"How can I protect others if I can not protect myself,"_ were the Pope's words that finally convinced the head strong knight to tutor him.

_Nothing can get in the way now._ Caterina thought as she stood from her chair and walked to her window. Not a single light in the city was on and the bellowing sound of traffic that filled the air during the day was gone. It was so peaceful. The cardinal that was known as the Woman of Steel allowed herself to smile as she thought of how peaceful it would become after the treaty was signed.

But the memory that some Methuselah and Terrans would be so against the alliance that they would wage war against it kept her from smiling too long. She knew her brother Francesco _**is**_ one of them, and would stop at nothing to destroy the would be alliance. Thankfully Alec was becoming quite adept at ignoring him.

As she continued her musings, the bells in the Vatican started to ring, signaling the turn of the hour. The also brought a sick rush of adrenaline to the heart of Cardinal Sforza. She suddenly realized she was late for morning Mass. The Pope would most likely pardon her because of her work, but she knew she should still be there. She turned around and went to her desk to put the treaty in a safe place. It was too important lose, especially when the signing date was so close.

Just as soon as she put the treaty in her top desk drawer, the hologram of Sister Kate Scott appeared in the office. Caterina snapped around and found herself staring into the troubled nun's face. Sister Kate's facial expression was more of confusion than the one she wore when someone was attacking. So it couldn't have been very important, but needed immediate attention.

"What is it Sister Kate," Caterina asked in a no nonsense, but diplomatic tone.

The holographic nun's eyebrows furrowed as she opened her mouth to speak. " There is something really strange going on in Africa. I have detected a very powerful energy pulse originating from the continent's southern most tip. It is not rippling out as a pulse normally would, instead it is shooting straight up and going beyond my scanner's range."

The beautiful cardinal's face matched the look the nun wore as she thought of the most horrific possibility. "Is it a weapon?" _Could this be the Orden or some other power still out to destroy the Vatican?_

Sister Kate just shook her head. "No, it is not. I'm sure of it. It is more of a beam of light."

"When did it start?"

"About an hour ago, I tried to find out what it was, but I couldn't." Sister Kate then stopped and stared ahead blankly. Then back at Caterina, looking more confused than before. "The beam has stopped."

Caterina's face was painted with confusion and uncertainty. Finally she looked at the nun still in front of her. "Keep an eye on it, I want to know if it happens again and sound an alert just incase."

July 25, 3062 04:50 Zulu: 06:50 Kiev, New Human Empire-

It was another beautiful morning under the UV shield in the methuselah super power. There were people walking the streets either going to work, running their morning errands or on their way home from working the night shift. It was just like living in a terran city.

These were the main thoughts running through the silver haired priest's head. It still amazed him at how the two races of humanity acted so much alike, but considered themselves so different. At least when the treaty is signed the end of that will come, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner rather than latter.

Abel sat alone and continued to scan the sight with his ice blue eyes from his vantage point. The area around him was a well maintained lawn and garden that was situated next to the mansion that be longed to one of his most trusted friends, Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev and Odessa. She was kind enough to allow Abel and Ion to rest there before they returned to Rome after another dead end lead on the Orden.

When the unlikely duo arrived they were surprised to find the Empress and her most trusted advisor, Mirka Fortuna. It felt good to be around their loved ones, Ion Fortuna had his grandmother, and Abel had his younger sister. Though nobody except Mirka knew it, Empress Augusta Vradica was originally Seth Nightroad. Abel only got to talk to her when no one else around, but their conversations were meaningful and both were left with a less lonely disposition.

Of course, Seth wasn't the only one who wanted some of Abel's time. Astha was very adamant about wanting to speak with her tovarich. They always talked in private, usually at night when everyone else was either asleep or away from the mansion. The conversations seemed less like meaningful talks and more like an opportunity for Astha to act superior, which did not bother Abel at all. It was just her way of showing affection to a Terran.

Seth however always spoke to him like the adoring little sister she was. She even went so far as to tell him he should date and marry Astha. This did not exactly have the effect she wanted on Abel. It was apparent by his denials that he still loved Lilith.

"Abel!"

The sound of his name broke him out of his musings and memories and back into the real world. He acted surprised and looked in the direction his name came from. It was his sister and she was running toward him. She was alone and she looked concerned about something. As Abel remembered it, she rarely showed that expression.

"Seth," he started as he got up. "What is it?"

Seth stopped just in front of him and just stared for a moment. "I just got word from my intelligence bureau. They detected a beam of light or information with a large energy signature originate in South Africa about three hours ago. It lasted about an hour and just stopped."

"What was it?" Abel asked fearing the worst. Possibly a weapon of mass destruction.

"It wasn't a weapon, but there is something else." After that she just stopped.

"What is it Seth?" Abel asked as easy as he could.

"The coordinates where it originated…It originated at the Mars Gateway station."

Abel heard the words but couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible, surely it was destroyed with the Armageddon War. Was it the Orden? Was the Contra Mundi on Mars? Was Cain up there? All of these questions ran through Abel's mind as a sudden force of action ran through his body. "We must go to Rome, all of us. We must report this in case they didn't see it. I have a feeling Cain is behind this."

"Then we will go to Rome. We will be there very soon and we can both make the report to Caterina. I will get Mirka and Ion, you get Astha."

"Seth…" Abel began, trying to find the words to get her to stay. But nothing came out, besides, she was already on her way. He ground his teeth and started toward Astha's room.

July 25, 3062 05:00 Zulu: 06:00 Londinium, Albion

The halls of the Albion royal palace were absolutely silent. The guards on duty remained on wavering and quiet, but each wished they were somewhere else. One wished he was lying beside his wife, another wished he was eating breakfast and one individual would have rather been in a training exercise than standing guard. As each desired to be in a different place, the sound of footsteps at a hurried pace resonated through the corridor leading to the queen's private chamber.

The footsteps stopped in front of her majesty's bedroom entrance and the man they belonged to hesitated before he knocked. The blonde haired man was tall and had sharp handsome features common in most Methuselah. His name was Virgil Walsh and while he was the supervisor of the Ghetto he was also the queen's chief advisor. He was at a loss as to what he was going to say to her majesty, but what he knew needed to be reported. He lifted his hand and knocked.

The sweet and surprisingly alert voice answered back. "Who is it?"

"It's Virgil milady," he answered as clearly as he could.

"Come in Virgil."

Virgil opened the door and walked into the brightly lit room. It was adorned with tapestries of ancient epoch and art works of which included a portrait of Queen Brigitte II. A pang of mourning struck the young looking Methuselah as his eyes gazed upon it. He quickly looked away and started to search for Queen Esther. When he found she was not in plain sight, he started to walk further into the chamber. "Your Highness?"

"Over here, Virgil," Esther's called from the window around the corner.

As Virgil walked toward the window, he found her kneeled in front of the window, hands folded and eyes closed. She was dressed in one of her less formal, but still elegant gowns that were of the day to day nature. It was blue and contrasted beautifully with her red hair and matched her eyes almost perfectly. All he managed to do was clear his throat. Esther smiled and turned her now open eyes toward him.

"Old habits die hard. What is it you wished to see me about?"

"We have been seeing some odd movement from the Empire. It appears that the Empress herself and her top political advisors are traveling to Rome. Their departure seemed to be rather hast. Also a contact of mine inside the Vatican tells me that there was a confidential alert and that there will be a conference of the Pope and his main advisors."

Esther dropped her gaze and allowed her concern turn into resolve. Something was obviously going on. She turned her eyes back to Virgil. "Call Cardinal Sforza and ask if there is anything she wishes us to do."

Virgil smiled and stood up straighter, "I have already done so. She said that she advises you stay here, but wouldn't stop you if you decided to join her. And preempting your decision, I've commissioned the _Tristan _to bring us to Rome."

"You know me all to well, Virgil," Esther whispered with a grateful smile.

"It is just that you are so much like your grandmother."

With his last words said, Queen Esther got to her feet and followed Virgil to her door. As soon as he opened it, they both stared at the surprised face of Colonel Mary Spencer, hand held up in knocking position. "Uh, good morning your majesty," Col. Spencer stated as she moved her hand into a salute. "The _Tristan is ready to take us to Rome."_

_Esther's bright eyes moved from the colonel to Virgil and made a sly, knowing smile. "We?"_

_Virgil shifted his weight and looked away, head still held up. "The colonel requested that she join us when she found out my plans."_

_Esther closed her eyes, looked to the ground and scoffed. "You all know me way too well."_

_(A/N I hope you all liked it and please leave your praise/suggestions/flames at the door. P.S. I know that the main characters were not touched upon in great detail, but that will change in the next chapter and will still be the main characters in this story, the others are there for the back story and important to the later events.)_

_Disclaimer info cont.- The extra pair of Chromosomes and Mars gate ideas came from the DOOM movie._

_The names of the original characters were chosen at random. The nicknames were chosen because I liked them._


End file.
